


Of Christmas Trees and Traditions

by Miffy



Series: Miffy's 2018 Christmas [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: Even though they had only been dating for two years, and living together for the last couple of months, Katniss and Peeta already had some Christmas traditions of their own. Katniss’ favourite however, was baking Christmas cookies together.Last year Peeta had taught her how to make almond cookies and this year he was going to teach her a secret family recipe: hot chocolate mint cookies, a holiday favourite in the Mellark household.Baking cookies together mostly consisted out of Peeta doing the work and explaining what he was doing to her. Katniss participated by breaking the eggs, measuring and then handing Peeta the ingredients and eating batter when Peeta wasn’t looking.“And last, but not least, we add some—“ Peeta cut short when he looked up at her. “What do you have here?” His thumb went to the corner of her lip to swipe away some batter. “Have you been eating batter behind my back?”xKatniss and Peeta, total soulmates, celebrate their love for one another and Christmas with their own traditions.





	Of Christmas Trees and Traditions

“Peeta, babe, wake up,” Katniss whispered, and she kissed his neck and jaw hoping it would do the trick.

“ _Mmmm_ , I’m still sleepy,” he mumbled. “Just a few more minutes.”

“We have to go to the farm, remember?” she whispered. “Before they run out of the best Christmas trees.”

Peeta murmured something unintelligent in response, so Katniss decided to change tactics. Her small hand found the bulge between his legs and she started stroking his morning wood. She could feel it grow under her touch and her pussy started to hum in anticipation.

“Katniss, what are you doing?” Peeta grumbled, eyes still closed. When she stopped her ministrations, his hips bucked into her palm on their own accord. 

“I noticed something down there really needed some attention,” she answered, coyly.

“Fuck, you’re such a tease,” he growled.

“Don’t worry, Peeta. I plan to finish what I started. To make you feel real good,” she promised, his cock now hard and ready for the plans she had in mind. She pushed his boxers down his hips and his cock sprung free.

“And I bet you’re hoping to feel real good too in a moment.”

“Yes..” she confessed, eyes still trained on his eight solid inches. _Eight and a half, Katniss_ , he would say.

“Well, I hope you know you’re going to do all the work. I’m too tired.”

Katniss laughed. Her hands found her own slip which she then took off. When she’d gotten rid of it, she climbed on top of her boyfriend. Peeta’s eyes opened and he gave her a sleepy smile. His hands found her hips and he helped her slide down his rock-hard dick. She was wet enough to take him, but it was still a tight fit – the way his hot shaft stretched her pussy made her even hornier, and her toes curled in pleasure. Katniss let out a loud moan that would’ve embarrassed her if she hadn’t been with the guy she loved. _God, it felt good._

When he was fully penetrating her, she started riding him like there was no tomorrow. The roll of her lips started out slow, Peeta’s moans spurring her on to go faster and faster. Peeta began to work her up and down on his cock and Katniss loved how full she felt. She was fucking jumping up and down on his cock, her tits bouncing as a result.

“God, Katniss, you’re cunt is so tight,” Peeta groaned. “You feel incredible.”

She angled herself backwards so his cock would hit a spot that hadn’t been touched yet, making her body sing in pleasure. “Holy, fuck,” Katniss moaned, breathing heavily. Peeta reached between them to rub her clit and the ministrations intensified her pleasure and made her cunt spasm around his shaft. “You’re so deep inside me,” she said, breathlessly. It was all too much, and not enough – the quick way he slid in and out of her, the way his head hit the end of her tunnel, the way his strong fingers rubbed her clit. Katniss got lost in her body and nothing felt more wonderful. She could feel the pressure start to build in her stomach, the fire coursing through her veins. _Finally_.

Her orgasm was strong and long. She cried out in pleasure and Peeta followed her over the edge. His cum filled her hungry pussy – the feeling was amazing.

When the aftershocks subsided, Katniss fell on top of him, both of them boneless.

“Best wakeup call ever,” Peeta joked, making his soulmate laugh. 

 

* * *

 

 

Even though they had only been dating for two years, and living together for the last couple of months, Katniss and Peeta already had some Christmas traditions of their own. One was sharing another kiss at the park where they had shared their first and found out they were soulmates. Another tradition was going to the Christmas market and buy an ornament so that one day they would have a Christmas tree decorated with ornaments they had bought together. Katniss’ favourite however, was baking Christmas cookies together.

Last year Peeta had taught her how to make almond cookies and this year he was going to teach her a secret family recipe: hot chocolate mint cookies, a holiday favourite in the Mellark household.

Baking cookies together mostly consisted out of Peeta doing the work and explaining what he was doing to her. Katniss participated by breaking the eggs, measuring and then handing Peeta the ingredients and eating batter when Peeta wasn’t looking.

“And last, but not least, we add some—“ Peeta cut short when he looked up at her. “What do you have here?” His thumb went to the corner of her lip to swipe away some batter. “Have you been eating batter behind my back?”

“No?”

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow at her, amused. “Then what was on your lip?”

“Hot cocoa,” she tried, but she knew he could look right through her. Katniss Everdeen was a terrible liar.

Peeta brought his thumb to his mouth. “Tastes like batter,” he was fighting to keep his face in check, a huge smile trying to break out.

But, Katniss wasn’t one to go down without a fight. “Well, what do you have on your face?”

Peeta snorted, unimpressed. “Nothing.”

While he answered, Katniss had grabbed a handful of flower and blew it in his face.

“Katniss!” he yelled shocked. “Oh, you are going to regret this, babe!”

What followed was an all-out food war: Peeta grabbed some baking powder and scattered it over Katniss’ raven coloured hair, Katniss grabbed an egg and smashed it on Peeta’s head, Peeta giving Katniss a facial mask with some batter, Katniss returning the favour with some butter and then Peeta took another egg and tried to hit Katniss, who had escaped and was running out of the kitchen, screaming with joy. When he’d caught up with her in their living room, his soulmate was armed with the mulled wine they’d left and forgotten about.

“Drop the egg, Mellark,” she ordered stern, but her eyes were betraying her glee.

“If you put down the wine, I might consider it, Everdeen.”

“This will stain your pretty shirt real bad. I think I have the upper hand here.”

“And yet, I’m still standing proudly.” He announced.

“Proudly or foolishly?” She shot back.

“Probably foolishly. I’m always a fool for you,” he smiled.

Her heart swelled and the fight left her a bit. After that statement she would rather kiss him than fight him. “I’m glad you are in agreement, but I’ll show you mercy. On three we put down our weapons on the table.”

He agreed. “One,” he started counting.

“Two,” she followed him.

“Three,” they said together, and they honoured their agreement.

Peeta took large steps to close the distance between them, just like Katniss had wanted to. He kissed her and she returned it passionately. He licked some of the batter of her cheek, making her chuckle. “You taste delicious,” he said.

“Thank you. I can give you the recipe if you want,” she quipped, making him laugh.

Their moment was cut short when they heard something fall of the kitchen counter onto the floor.

They gave each other a fond, but unsurprised look. “Yue!”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Katniss came home to a Yue eagerly awaiting her. Her dog always greeted her very enthusiastically and passionately when they reunited – it was the best part of the day for both of them. But, that day was a bit different than other days.

“Peeta?” she called out.

“Yes, love?” he answered from the living room, sitting next to their gorgeous Christmas tree, listening to Christmas songs, where she found him furiously knitting like he was running out of time. That was another one of Peeta’s Christmas traditions: knitting himself a new jumper, and Katniss now one as well.

“Did you put fake antlers on my dog?”

Peeta beamed up at her, knowing very well she could never be mad with him when he looked at her like that. “The package just arrived today. Doesn’t she look adorable?”

Katniss gave her dog a second look. “No, she looks ridiculous.”

“No, Katniss, she looks _adorable_ ,” Peeta disagreed.

The dog didn’t seem to mind her new accessory, so Katniss let her wear it. “Do you want some tea?” she asked Peeta before turning to head to the kitchen.

“Yes, please. I just bought some new Christmas tea, I’d like that one.”

“ _Christmas tea_?” Katniss chuckled. “You are such a nerd.”

 “I just really love Christmas, okay?” Peeta pleaded. “More than anything!”

“Anything? Even me?” Katniss fake gasped.

“ _Especially_ you,” he teased and she stuck her tongue out at him before finally making her way to the kitchen to make them tea, Yue darting behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Katniss, Katniss, wake up,” Peeta excitedly whispered, poking her sides to awaken her quicker. “It’s Christmas morning!”

“Go to back sleep, Santa isn’t real,” she murmured, wishing for her soulmate to shut up again.

“Only if you don’t believe hard enough,” he countered.

Katniss groaned and hid behind the covers, but Peeta and his relentless enthusiasm found her there too. “Come on, I don’t want to be late at your parents’ house. And your mom promised me she would make us her famous Swedish waffles for brunch, remember?”

“I preferred the way I woke you up the other day,” she started, still half asleep. “But, I guess the promise of those waffles do the trick, too.”

Peeta chuckled and peppered her with kisses. “Wake up, my little Grinch.”

“Katniss, Katniss, wake up,” Peeta excitedly whispered, poking her sides to awaken her quicker. “It’s Christmas morning!”

“Go to back sleep, Santa isn’t real,” she murmured, wishing for her soulmate to shut up again.

“Only if you don’t believe hard enough,” he countered.

Katniss groaned and hid behind the covers, but Peeta and his relentless enthusiasm found her there too. “Come on, I don’t want to be late at your parents’ house. And your mom promised me she would make us her famous Swedish waffles for brunch, remember?”

“I preferred the way I woke you up the other day,” she started, still half asleep. “But, I guess the promise of those waffles do the trick, too.”

Peeta chuckled and peppered her with kisses. “Wake up, my little Grinch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas morning was spend having breakfast and exchanging gifts at Katniss her parents’ house, with Primrose and Rue being there as well. The couples decided to get each other a gift this year, instead of buying everyone a present or doing secret Santa.

Prim was wearing her ‘ _It’s the Season to be Gay_ ’ sweater Katniss had given her a couple of years ago, when it had been just the four of them celebrating the holidays together. This year Prim received a day out to a luxury spa from her wife and she gave Rue a beautiful handmade snow globe with a picture of them on their honeymoon inside of it.        

Her dad gave her mom some perfume and he received new sheet music from her.

“My turn,” Katniss announced excitedly, and she gave Peeta a colourful envelope.

“An envelope?” he thought out loud. “No wonder I couldn’t find my gift anywhere.”

“You went looking for your gift? That’s such bad manners,” Katniss laughed. “I’m not sure if you still deserve it then.”

Peeta quickly opened his present. “Well, it’s already open, so nothing you can do about it now,” he winked. He took the words in on the paper. “Is this for real?”

Excited nerves shot through her veins. “Do you like it?”

“I love it! Thank you so much,” he said, smiling brightly. He tried to kiss her in thanks, but it was a difficult feat with him grinning so broadly.

“What is it?” her mother asked eagerly, suffering under the suspense.

“Tickets to go see Michael Bublé’s Christmas show next year,” Peeta answered, still over the moon. “I’ve always wanted to go.”

“That’s so cool!” Prim answered, and she turned to Rue. “That might be something you want to look into for next year.”

Rue laughed and Peeta announced it was Katniss’ turn to get a present. He handed her a small, velvet box. It was light and fit perfectly in the palm of her hand – it was obviously a jewellery box. Katniss heart sped up and her eyes widened, thinking of what might be inside of it. _It couldn’t be a ring, right?_ Her father gasped, thinking the same thing she was, and uttered, “Oh, sweet Lord.”

She looked up at Peeta who raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to open it.

Her trembling fingers opened the box, and inside were two shining dark pearls.

“What is it?” her father all but yelled, almost sitting on the edge of the couch.

“A pair of beautiful earrings,” she turned to Peeta, who was wearing a cheeky smile. “They are gorgeous, thank you so much.”

“What the he-“ her dad muttered, before her mom jabbed an elbow in his ribs to make him shut up. “Let’s have some brunch, loves,” Lily Everdeen said. 

 

* * *

 

 

Katniss Everdeen wasn’t a woman who enjoyed being in the kitchen. Before Peeta and she started to have dinner more evenings together than not, her diet had mostly consisted out of a lot of takeout and leftovers from her mother.

But there was _one_ thing that was sacred to Katniss, something she always made from scratch and never store-bought, especially not on Christmas: hot chocolate milk. This year she was surprising Peeta with his favourite chocolate turned into a mug full of hot cocoa: dark chocolate with hazelnuts.

She had melted bars of dark chocolate in a pan filled with milk, patiently stirring until the white had turned into a dark brown. Figuring that hazelnuts, even grated, would all sink to the bottom, she cheated with some hazelnut syrup to get the taste just right. She added some secret ingredients to the liquid to make it worthy of her name, and eventually finished the drink with some whipped cream on top and some hazelnut sprinkles. She brought a mug over to her soulmate who was sitting in the living room. Peeta gave Katniss a smile when she entered, and perked up when he saw what she was carrying.

“Is it finally time for one of Katniss Everdeen’s famous hot cocoas?”

“It sure is,” she smiled, and handed him a mug before sitting down next to him on their couch. “A new creation this year, inspired by you: dark chocolate and hazelnuts. If successful I will name it after you and call it _‘Bread Boy’_.”

Peeta chuckled. “I can’t wait to try it.”

They both took a sip at the same time, carefully tasting the drink with their tongues, before they swallowed the smooth milk. “This is so delicious, Katniss. I’m so honoured you named it after me,” he smiled.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled back at him, and gave him a peck on his lips. He tasted like chocolate and whipped cream. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I was thinking we could go to the lake for a hike this afternoon,” Peeta suggested, when they were drinking some hot cocoa and reading some comic books.

“I don’t know,” Katniss began. “It’s very cold. You know Yue will jump into the water immediately and I don’t want her to get sick.”

“We could keep her on her leash?”

“No, if she gets a good work-out now, we only have to walk her once tonight,” she replied. “Plus with you making cheese fondue tonight I don’t think we’re up for more than one walk after dinner.”

Peeta snorted. “True. But, this could be the last time we can hike to the lake this year before the weather gets even rougher.”

Katniss nodded, thinking it over. It wasn’t supposed to rain today, and the sky was a calm blue. “Okay, if you don’t mind towel drying Yue when we get home?”

“Then it’s settled,” he smiled, before turning back to his Spiderman comic.

 

*

 

Peeta held her hand on their walk to the lake and it still made Katniss feel butterflies in her stomach. Yue recognised the trail they were taking and got more and more excited the closer they got to the lake. The lake was a very special place to them. In autumn they wandered around, Peeta making sketches of his favourite colour being brought back to nature all around them. In the winter when the lake froze over they went there to go ice skating with their friends. In spring they enjoyed homemade picnics at the shore. It was where Katniss had taught Peeta how to swim during their first summer together.

“Want to take a break and sit on the bench for a bit?” Peeta asked.

Yue had been good and had walked alongside them the whole time, but the moment Katniss and Peeta sat down, she leapt into the water her humans were overlooking. “There she goes, battling ducks and Poseidon,” Katniss chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure Poseidon is too busy ruling the oceans to busy himself with a small lake.”

They sat like that for some time, overlooking Yue running around in the water, Katniss resting her head on Peeta’s shoulder, breathing in his scent: something musky laced with cinnamon. It was perfect.

“Are you happy?” Peeta asked suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence.

She looked up in surprise. “Of course. I’ve never been happier,” she replied, honest.

“So no regrets that you took that leap of faith with me two years ago?”

“Only a few,” she joked.

“And what are those?”

“Well, I miss eating takeout every other day like I did when I was single.”

Peeta laughed. “Yes, I’m such an asshole for making you eat healthy home cooked meals.”

“Plus, now I have to go to Michael Bublé’s Christmas concert next year.”

“That’s gonna be amazing!” He said enthusiastically. “Any other regrets?”

“Not that I can think of now,” she teased. “What about you?”

“Well, you always use too much space in the bed.”

Katniss laughed. “You know I love to starfish. It’s my signature move.”

“And when we shower together you always turn the temperature way up. Plus you take forever to text back, and—“

“Okay, I get it. I’m horrible to live with,” Katniss chuckled.

“Actually, I would disagree,” he started.

“Really?”

“I’m the luckiest man alive, in my opinion. You take care of me when I’m ill, you always sing along to the radio, you love being my guinea pig when I try to bake something new. You make me super happy, even when you starfish me out of the bed,” he confessed, making Katniss feel warm with happiness and adoration. “I’m glad fate decided we were soulmates, because I know there’s no one in this world of seven billion people I would rather grow old with.”

“Me too, Peeta. I love you, so much,” she wanted to kiss him badly, but Peeta wasn’t finished talking yet.

“I love you so much, too,” he said back. “And I was thinking, maybe we can start the rest of our lives together now?”

“What?” she asked, confused. Weren’t they already doing that?

Peeta materialized a small wooden box out of his coat and opened it. Inside was a ring that matched the earrings he had her given for Christmas. “Holy shit,” she murmured, absolutely flabbergasted.

“Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She answered, and she took his face in her hands to bring his lips to hers for a deep kiss. “Yes, yes, always.” She added when they parted to take a breath.

Peeta smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Katniss took the opportunity to really take the ring in. It was beautiful, Peeta knew her better than anyone in the world and this ring proved it. A black pearl rested on a simple silver band, and was sitting next to two round diamonds.

“You’re going to be my wife,” he said, excited, and he hugged her.

“And you’re going to be my husband,” she replied in the crook of his neck.

Yue made them break apart when she ran towards them, barking and tail wagging, wanting to join her owners in the hug. “Come here,” Peeta said, and he let Yue in on their embrace.

Hugging the love of her life who had just proposed to her and her dog who was licking her cheek, Katniss could honestly say had never ever been happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This series will be a 3 part, with the last one coming next week. If you have stuff you want to see/read in the conclusion I'd love to hear it. Put down a comment (those are the best, you can also do that if you want to say something else lol) or send me an ask on tumblr, I'm [themiffywrites.](https://themiffywrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
